No Breath
by RedSky18
Summary: Can you play mind games with yourself? Don't be ridiculous. Of course you can.


Some might say they're the same person; that the young man was the culprit behind it all. But, so long as the lid on the cat box remains unmoved, they can exist as separate entities. Who's to say evil can't manifest itself in the shape of someone innocent?

On October 5th, 1986, the harsh wind and rain of the typhoon continued from the night before. There was little movement within the mansion. There was little sound. The clock ticked and tocked as the hands moved, indicating that time was indeed passing. Along with the sound of the clock was an occasional panicked breath with footsteps a short distance away.

The young man breathing with fear was also tied down to a chair. As he had tried countless times before, he attempted to break free, but how could he ever hope to when he could not even think clearly enough to count to ten? That man was the one who had left the family for six years and had returned in time for that disastrous night.

Battler continued to struggle, both discouraged and encouraged even more by the blood all around on the floor and walls. He was scared because he knew there was a murderer nearby, but he had to break free and go warn everyone who was left. He _had_ to. But his wrists and legs already hurt so much from the rope. He already felt like he was going to pass out from the fear and lack of energy. Was there even anyone left? He shook his head and breathed again, albeit shakily.

He tried again, but stopped dead as his ears finally registered those footsteps. His eyes widened, and he held his breath, as he watched the figure of the person they belonged to round the corner. The mansion was dark, so he couldn't see very well, but he was certain he had seen the culprit's face earlier; Right when he had opened the door, wielding a gun, and shot Battler's cousins right in front of him. But he had been so terrified, he was sure his eyes must have played tricks on him.

The figure approached closer. He took calm steps and let out a slight breath as if he were about to say something, but decided against it. Battler felt his heart beating faster than it ever had before and wondered if he was having a heart attack. He tried to take long, deep breaths, but failed miserably. He still had a few seconds to break free. He still-

"…Are you comfortable?" Battler froze as he heard that nonchalant question. His eyes shifted up, his body shivering. It was that voice alright. The culprit leaned over slightly, hands in his pockets, as his crimson eyes looked down on the mess of the boy. His mouth curled into a sly smirk, and he cocked his head as he continued to wait for an answer both already knew.

Battler remained silent. He had known all along. He knew from the attack earlier. He knew from the voice. He was just running away from facts, and was trying to think of something more logical. But even as lightning struck, showing the culprit's face, Battler couldn't accept it. _'That's ridiculous! I refuse to believe it! I refuse! It's impossible! Only witches or devils could-'_

"I am a devil's proof." Silence. Battler studied the other man. A purple suit similar to his own… Red eyes… Red _hair_. Battler closed his eyes for a second only to open them to the same scene before him. "…But…impossible… _impossible_ …" The man leaned his face closer to the trembling wreck.

"Ah, sorry. You _were_ thinking of that kind of stuff, _right?_ I just assumed. It's in your personality after all. Ihihi~" He grabbed Battler's tie and pulled him closer, making sure to keep eye contact, "Even when it's right in front of you, you refuse to believe… So stubborn…" The joking voice was gaining a subtle hostility. Battler felt his throat close. He was so close now, that he could make out the stains of blood on the man's face and clothes.

"Well, that stubbornness of yours is quickly going to run out, _Battler-kun…_ For how else will you explain the death of everyone? Oh don't tell me; I already know: I'm just someone who looks like you, right? Or maybe you suffer from schizophrenia, and none of this is actually happening? Or maybe _you're_ actually the culprit? Well," he laughed, "you wouldn't be _entirely_ wrong with that one. But you wouldn't be able to accept that, could you?" Battler jerked away as best he could,

"…I would never kill anyone, let alone my own family…" The other man slightly raised his eyebrow, still grinning. "…You're not me…You're just a monster….A monster who looks like me…"

"So it's the first theory I proposed, is it? So predictable. I expected better, but then again I'm not surprised. Though I'm sure 'monster' falls into that category of imaginary creatures you don't acknowledge, right?" He released the other's tie and stood up straight, putting his hand back in his pocket. Battler rejoiced a little at the recovery of his personal space, but he knew he couldn't relax. Realizing he was asked a question, he breathed. He was still terrified, but he was also angry enough to somewhat forget the fear.

"…A monster…can be a synonym for someone who's horrible…" A weak argument. Especially in his current position. But he refused to give in.

"Very good, Battler-kun~" the man took his hands out of his pockets and clapped, "Just the kind of pitiful explanation I anticipated. I wonder what kind of bullshit you'll spout next?" Battler flinched, feeling his momentary anger and courage subsiding, but spoke once more, tears streaming down his face,

"No matter what or who you are! One thing's for sure! You're not me! I'd never hurt anyone!" his voice cracked as his yelling turned to muffled sobbing, "I…loved all of them…I'd have no reason to…kill…"

"That's where you're wrong."

That one statement…Felt like a knife. Battler truly felt his heart stop. The darker version of him gestured his hands as if to explain,

"You had plenty of reason. Shall I start with your worthless excuse for a father? Or, well…heh. _Our_ father?" The dark man stepped close again, "He left mom for another woman _right after she died_." Battler shut his eyes. He knew his father had been hasty in that decision, but after six years, he had calmed down a bit and understood that part of the reason was for Ange. He still hadn't forgiven him. Hell. He'd probably never forgive his piece of shit dad. But that didn't call for him to be _killed_.

"And then Kyrie…She acts civil enough and you often say you view her as a 'cool, older sister,' but you know she actually _despises_ you, right?" Sure, Kyrie was the one his dad married right after his mom died. Of course things wouldn't be like a happy family between them. But neither of them tried to force any awkward conversations. In fact, they tended to just speak about general topics. They held deep conversations only when talking about chess, a topic they both enjoyed. That was enough to prove neither of them disliked the other, right?

"And all because you're the child of your mother. What's a kid to do? Why are you the one blamed for the actions of your parents? Do you think if you had been _her_ son, things would have been different? What an envious bitch." Battler gritted his teeth, "…That's not true…"

"And then all of your loving relatives on the way to this island. You fear shaking vehicles, right? You play it off as a joke, but they genuinely terrify you. And they all just kept joking and laughing at you. After all these years, that was the warm welcome you received."

"It was just harmless joking…!" Battler yelped. Only the sound of the clock and storm could be heard. Battler felt the other man lean down like he had before, but he kept his eyes shut, and his head turned away.

"…What may seem like harmless jokes…can lead to major psychological wounds that never heal."

'I can't let him get to me…I _won't_.'

He stood up straight again and turned his back to the tied up man, taking casual steps forward,

"…And then there's Shannon, of course." He looked over his shoulder, smiling coldly, "We can't just leave _her_ out of the equation. Now can we?" Battler's heart sank with guilt, as well as something else. Jealousy? No. He had no reason to be… Right?

"Ahhh, yes. I remember it clearly. You two were so close back then." The man waved one hand in the air with the other back in his pocket, his back still turned to the other, "Always reading those mystery novels. Making **promises**." There it was. The memory Battler had tried to block out. "Of course, you had planned on coming back the next year. But then good, ol' dad ruined that. What didn't that bastard ever screw up?" Battler had planned on coming back. He always planned to. The horse was a joke, of course, but everything else was meant to come true.

"And then this year, you finally made it back. You'd finally be able to reconnect with everyone. Except…" He turned around, "When you got here, you found out she was dating someone else: Your cousin, George. And not only that, but she's been with him for a little while now." Battler had decided to keep his distance as soon as he found out. He had made her wait so long…He wasn't surprised she moved on, and he didn't want to get in the way of her happiness. The man took a step forward, "If only she had waited a couple more years…"

 _'If only I'd come back a couple years sooner…'_ Another step.

"You shouldn't have needed to write her any letters…" Another step.

' _I should've written her a letter or two…"_ Another.

"I'm sure she understood your situation…" Another.

 _'Did she understand…?'_ Step.

"She stopped waiting for you…" Step.

 _'She stopped waiting…"_

The man stopped directly in front of him. Battler felt too many emotions at once. He felt angry. Sad. Betrayed. Lost. But most of all, he still felt scared, and tears continued to trickle down his face. The man, who looked like a dark copy of him, reached out, cupped his face, and tilted it towards him. He then cocked his own head, smirked, and voiced,

"But it's okay…" He leaned and licked a tear away. Battler flinched and felt his breath catch in his throat. "It'll all be over soon." He stopped his mouth just in front of the other's. "I killed all of them…" He rested his knee on the chair between the two legs already on it. "You wanted to kill them, but couldn't… So, I did it for you…" His hands slid from Battler's face, down to his chest and back up to his neck. "She's not here, but I am… I've killed everyone except for you, so you can trust _me_ … At least for now…" His hands lightly tightened, "How do you feel about breath play? The typhoon's still swirling. The clock's still ticking. We have plenty of time…Until the seagulls cry…"

* * *

Posting this again from my other account. Someone had requested B. Battler/Battler, and I enjoy writing dark shit, so here you go :) I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review, letting me know what you think ^^  
Why is there no Black Battler in the characters list? What the hell, making my life more difficult -_-


End file.
